Bella's Secret
by AmaikatheLovelyRain
Summary: Bella had her own secret when she moved to Forks. Full summary inside. BellaxEdward  OptimusxOC
1. First Sight

Summary: Bella's got a secret of her own when she goes to Forks High school. She has always been great at keeping her secret. Until she meets another with a secret. Will she give up hers just to learn his? Will he accept her when he finds out? How could it possibly work out between the Biotech and the Vampire?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Not even most of the plot. All credit goes to Stephanie and the owner(s) of Transformers.

AN: So I was reading Twilight over again while still on a Transformers high. This is their resulting love child.

* * *

1 First Sight

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. The temperature gauge on my display told me it was seventy-five degrees out. Outside, the sky above Phoenix was a perfect, cloudless blue. I wore my favorite shirt- sleeveless, black eyelet lace; I wore it as a farewell gesture. My carry on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. My mother left Forks with me when I had been only a few months old. Though I had spent every summer there until I was fourteen.

It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

"Bella," my mother said to me before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to go." I lied.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will." I could feel her fear through the link, just as I knew she could feel mine." Don't worry about me," I urged. "Everything will be fine. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. Although we could still talk on the private comm. Link, we tried to reserve it for emergencies only.

It was a long flight on two planes and I was happy to get off in Port Angeles. When the plan landed Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. Charlie was known as Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.

He gave me an awkward one-armed hug as I stepped off the plane. "It's good to see you again Bells." He was smiling.

"It's good to see you to Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

We fit my entire luggage into the trunk of the cruiser easily. Then we stepped into the car. "I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced pulling into traffic.

"What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Yeah Der…" he gave me a look. "Sorry"

"He's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive it."

"What year is it?" I could tell from his expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, he's done a lot of work on the engine- It's only a few years old, really."

I wasn't about to give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"

He sighed. "1984, I think."

"New?"

"Well, no. It was new in the early sixties, earliest."

"I'd have to do a lot of work on it, wouldn't I?"

"Really it runs great Bells."

"How cheap is cheap?"

"Well Bella, I already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me, his expression hopeful.

Wow. Free.

"You didn't have to do that." I sort of mumbled.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here."

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it."

After that, most of the ride was silent, with only passing comments on the weather. This place was too green- an alien planet.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. A small, two bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother. There, parked in front of us was my new- well new to me- truck. I loved it instantly. It was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged- the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed. Yeah… I could see myself in it.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!"

"I'm glad you like it Bella." He looked both happy and relieved.

We went in, and after unpacking, I started to think of the coming morning. I was dreading it.

Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I'd have an advantage. But, with my ivory skin and soft, unathletic build- despite my strength and speed- I looked like a vampire. It wasn't my fault I was pale, most of us were. Apparently it was something to do with the Energon.

Sighing, I wondered if there was a glitch in my processor, or a tumor in my brain that stopped me from relating to people. It didn't matter though; tomorrow would be just the beginning.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He whished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house any longer. Putting on my jacket, I headed out into the rain. At least it was nice and dry in the truck. When I turned the key the truck roared to life and then sat idling at top volume. It sounded like an angry beast. I made a mental note not to change that.

Finding the school wasn't difficult. I downloaded the coordinates and map through my personal GPS. Such a wonderful little invention.

It looked more like a collection of matching houses. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where are the chain link fences, those silly metal detectors? I missed the metal detectors and having to black them out every time I passed.

I pulled in front of a building conveniently labeled FRONT OFFICE. Inside, it was brightly lit and warmer than I had expected. There was a red-haired woman at the front desk.

She looked up as I approached. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Of course," judging from the ridiculous expression, I was expected. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets of paper out to show me.

The woman explained everything to me and handed me a slip for my teachers to sign. I already had the map memorized, along with the schedule and names of the teachers.

I went back outside to my truck and followed the now present traffic to find a place to park. Most of the cars were older like mine. One though stood out, a shiny new Volvo. I would of course be doing some remodeling on my truck. It was sturdy, but didn't have much going in the way of speed. Not to difficult too fix if you know how.

I finally took a breath and stepped out of the truck. The side walk was crowded with teenagers and my plain, black jacket didn't stand out at all.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. It had a large, white 3 painted on the east corner. You know, for all the blind students. I followed two unisex rain coats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside to hang their coats on a long row of hooks beside the door. I copied them. At least my skin wouldn't be a stand-out, noticing everyone else's pallor.

Giving my slip to the teacher, he signed it and sent me to a seat in the back. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back. They still somehow managed.

The bell rang and I got up to leave. A tall boy with skin problems came over to talk to me. He identified himself as Eric and led me to my next class. All the guys were staring at me, which was a bit annoying. The day continued in much the same way until lunch.

At lunch I sat at the end of a full table with a girl from my Spanish class named Jessica and her friends.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to avoid conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They sat in a corner as far away from everyone else as possible. They were beautiful, they weren't talking, or eating, or even looking at each other.

What actually got my attention though was when I scanned them. They didn't read as a life form. They had no heart beat, no body heat, and no life. I quickly scanned the people at my table. My scanners were working. I would have switched my optics if I weren't afraid of being seen.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, the girl from my Spanish class.

As she looked up to see who I meant, suddenly he looked up at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly. It was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in an involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

She giggled in embarrassment, looking down at the table. Then she told me all about the Cullens and the Hales. I was immediately fascinated.

They weren't like me, they weren't human, and they weren't pretenders- pretenders read differently. I knew my scanners weren't broken, so what were they?

I examined them again. The younger one, Edward, looked up and met my gaze. This time his eyes held evident curiosity. We held each others gaze for a moment. He seemed to have a look of some unfilled expectation. After a moment he looked away with a slightly frustrated expression.

Lunch ended and I left for class. When I entered the room, I walked down the center isle toward the teacher. The only empty desk was by Edward Cullen.

I watched him surreptitiously as I walked. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression. But it wasn't one I was unfamiliar with.

It was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly and started scanning him. The same results came back. Perhaps if I had medical scanners I would get better information.

I'd noticed that his eyes were black-coal black.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by _him._ His posture changed as soon as I sat. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking at him all through class. He never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a tight fist. He was so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. Which my scans confirmed.

I knew that posture. That look. It was the look of trying not to attack. When you really want to.

Peeking up at him one more time, I immediately regretted it. He was glaring down at me again. The phrase _if looks could kill_ suddenly ran through my processor.

When the bell rang I was grateful. Edward Cullen was out of his seat and through the door before anyone else had even left their chairs.

The rest of the day passed like a blur. By the time the final bell rang, I had played the image of Edward Cullen over again, three hundred and thirty-six times.

I walked slowly to the front office. When I did walk in, I almost turned around and walked back out.

Edward Cullen was at the front desk. He didn't seem to notice my entrance so I stood against the back wall and listened.

He was arguing. Trying to trade out of sixth-hour biology. I didn't want to believe it was about me, but for some reason, it looked like it was.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room. Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me- his face was absurdly handsome- with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a genuine thrill of fear.

"Never mind then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so very much for your help." And he left without another glance.

I gave my slip to the receptionist. "How was your day?" The woman asked kindly.

"Fine." I lied- again- then left quickly.

When I got to the truck I just sat there for a long time. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.

* * *

AN: So that's chapter one. Yeah I know it sucked but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Well I would like to know what you think so please review!


	2. Open Book

AN: Okay, the summary says an Optimus/OC paring exists in this, but currently I'm waffling on the idea. If you think I should put it in then review and tell me. If not, then same thing. Optimus would still be in the fic, but not with an OC.

Also, if you think I should pair him with a cannon character, TELL ME! I will do whatever is most popular.

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Transformers. Really kind of sucks actually…

Open Book

The next day was better… and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect.

It was worse because I was tired; I had the nightmares last night. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in class while I was napping. And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

All morning I was waiting for lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. I wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew the most I would be able to do would be glare back at him. Hopefully with matching intensity.

But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica- trying to keep my optics from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely- I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed up. Holding my breath at the door, I walked into the small room. But Edward Cullen wasn't there, either.

Mike followed me to my seat, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike. I had never been enormously tactful; usually I blurted things out to much.

When the school day was finally over I changed out of my P.E. uniform and hurried from the girls' locker room. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got into my truck and brought up the list of what I needed.

Last night I had discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. He willingly handed over the keys to the banquet hall. I had also discovered there was no food in the house. So, with the shopping list on my screen and the cash from the jar labeled FOOD MONEY, I was on my way to the local Thriftway.

The Thriftway was not far from the school. It was nice to be inside the supermarket, it felt normal. Normal- there's something "normal" people definitely wouldn't consider me.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them wherever I could find an open space. Then I started dinner, putting a couple potatoes in foil and marinating a steak.

After I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair into a pony-tail and, closing my eyes and relaxing, checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.

"Bella," my mom wrote…

Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink lazgun. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi.

Mom

I sighed and went to the next. It was eight hours after the first.

"Bella," she wrote…

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for?

Mom

The last one was from this morning.

Isabella Swan,

If I haven't heard from you by 5:30pm today I'm calling you on the comm.

I checked my chronometer. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.

Mom,

Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.

Bella

I sent that, and began again.

Mom,

Everything is great. Of coursed it's raining, you didn't need me to tell you that. I was just waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.

Your lazgun is still in the shop- you were supposed to pick it up Friday. Charlie bought me a truck. Awesome right? It's old so I'm going to be doing a lot of work on it, but it's really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.

I miss you too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes- even though I could. Relax. Breathe. I love you.

Bella

I decided not to mention Edward Cullen, at least not until I figured out what he was. For the time being I'd read _Wuthering Heights-_ the novel we were currently studying in English- even though I had it memorized. That's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time.

"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.

"Who else?" I received a stare- he had no sense of humor. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots.

I always scoffed at that little gun he carried around. My mom's low-power lazgun did more damage.

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes," he smiled and went into the living room until dinner was ready.

When it was, I called him in.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet.

"So how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" He asked, taking a bite of steak.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And this boy Mike is very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one out standing exception.

"Must be Mike Newton. Nice kid- nice family."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Charlie surprised me by looking angry. "People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world." He was getting louder. "We're lucky to have him here. All the kids are well behaved and polite. I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. Just because they're newcomers people have to talk."

I was surprised. Though this did answer one question. He hadn't scanned them. He was still trying to act as "human" as possible- that attitude was one of the reasons my mother left him. One thing he said made me wonder though. What were people saying about them? Jessica hadn't said anything about them other than basic girls' gossip.

I backpedaled. "They seem nice enough to me. I just noticed that they keep to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie laughed.

We lapsed back into silence after that. He cleared the table and I did the dishes. After that was done I went back upstairs and finished my math homework. Easy.

That night I finally slept well. Not even the memories of a distant planet, that was both alien and home, troubled me.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I could name the entire student body. In Gym, the kids on my team quickly realized I was pretty good at volleyball- though I had to make sure I moved slow enough not to be suspicious.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullen's entered the cafeteria without him. Then I relaxed and went to lunchtime conversation. We were going to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks. It sounded alright, even if the beach would be cloudy and gray, rather than sunny and warm.

My first week in Forks passed without incident. Over the weekend I cleaned the house and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mails- she had almost given me a spark attack when she told me she had seen Barricade. It turned out to be a normal police car.

I focused mainly on fixing up the truck. It was a lot of work. Soon I had all the rust off and a new paint-job on. Not to mention tightening up Billy's work on the engine.

I had more money than I was used to thanks to the free truck. I'm considering going up to Seattle myself. I know there's someone there who can help me out with possibly getting some medical scanners.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, and I was able to sleep well.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday, some noticing the new paint-job on my truck. I waved back and greeted them almost cheerily. All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel at this point.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people talking excitedly to each other.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

"Eww, snow." There went my good day.

He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's to cold for rain." Obviously. Not to mention what it did to the joints, and processors. At least it wasn't as bad in this form.

Throughout the morning everyone was chattering excitedly. I walked alertly to the cafeteria, ready to use my binder as a shield. Mush balls were flying every where.

Entering the building I glanced toward the table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.

Quickly pretending I couldn't see them, I got my lunch and sat at the table. I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip biology.

They were laughing. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale- flushed from the snow fight maybe- the circles under his eyes were much less noticeable. But there was something more. My scans kept coming up the same way and I was unable to isolate the change. Damnit.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine and our gazes locked. He didn't look harsh or unfriendly this time. Merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way. I probably had the same expression.

"He's staring at you!" She whispered loudly.

"I don't think he likes me," I confided, dropping my gaze.

"The Cullens don't like anybody… but he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him!" I hissed, contemplating violence if she refused.

She snickered, but looked away.

For the rest of the lunch hour I refused to look at him. My heart felt funny and my spark kept jumping at the thought of sitting next to him.

Once the bell rang I left, Mike following me. At least the snow had been washed away- though that meant it was raining again. My table was still empty when I walked into the classroom. I say down as Mr. Banner passed out a microscope and box of slides to each table.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my optics remained carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. Somehow he looked like he had just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful, as were mine.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

He was pretending nothing had happened. But with a perfect memory, I wouldn't forget. I had to speak; he was waiting.

"How did you know I prefer to be called Bella?"

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "Ho, the whole town's been waiting for you."

I grimaced. I knew it was something like that. "Oh."

At that moment Mr. Banner explained the lab- one I've done before anyway- and told us to start.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful, it felt like my spark was burning through my chest. Not to mention what it did to my heart-rate.

"Alright." I was showing off, just a little. Only studying the slide briefly. My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slid. His hand caught mine, to stop me as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, liked he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, a tiny spark passed between us. It had felt as though a strong electric current had run up my arm from the point of contact and into my spark.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. I watched him still staggered, as he examined the slide for a shorter amount of time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet.

I now knew I would never love another. Sparks like that only passed between those destined for one another.

He swiftly switched out the slide and glanced at the next one. "Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I managed to keep my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me. Dang it, he was right.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed me the slide; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again. I looked at it for a slightly shorter time than he had the last one. "Interphase." I passed him the microscope. He took a swift peek and wrote it down. But he looked at me curiously.

Damn. What if he became suspicious of me? I shouldn't have done that.

We were finished before anyone else. This left me with nothing to do but try not to look at him… unsuccessfully. I looked up, and he was staring at me, that same look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. He's hiding something. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged, and looked away.

I know they're different. I ran the two images through my processor, one from a minute ago, the other from last week. Last week they had been coal black. Today they were a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.

I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.

Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically- making both my heart and spark jump. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me skeptically. "Have you done this lab before?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess its good you two are lab partners." Then he walked away. I began doodling on my notebook again, making sure every line was the same distance and perfectly straight.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Not really," I answered honestly.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"I don't do well in the cold, or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly. He looked fascinated by what I said.

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had asked me that. "It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, going through my carefully constructed half-truths. Then I made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"It's safer here." I said, my face changing to an expression of horror.

He stared at me for a moment. "Safer how?"

I looked away quickly. "Um… I tend to attract trouble. There isn't as much trouble here in Forks." Kind of a half truth.

"What kind of trouble?" He wasn't letting it go.

"The kind I don't want to talk about." I snapped up at him.

"I'm sorry. That just wasn't the answer I was expecting." His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Why dose it matter to _you_?" I asked quietly, and more meekly than I had meant to.

"That's a good question," he muttered so quietly that he was probably talking to himself.

I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked. He sounded amused.

I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read- and I'm always blurting out stupid things." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything I had said, he seemed to mean it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

I couldn't concentrate the rest of the school day. Leaving was a wonderful feeling. I needed a chance to think and go over our conversation. Mostly I just felt unusually tired.


End file.
